One Halloween Night
by rhymenocerous
Summary: A DLL oneshot. Fluffy, silly nonsense. Danny and Lindsay take Lucy Trick-Or-Treating for the first time. But what happens when they come across a house that's just a little too scary for Lucy? Rated K . Happy Halloween!


**A/N: Boo!**

**Bet I scared ya, didn't I? Bet you thought I was posting from beyond the grave when you saw this story. Happily, no. I'm not dead. I've not disappeared. I've just been incredibly – like, unbelievably – busy. That's not to say that I haven't been enjoying this epically awesome new season immensely. I just haven't had the time to write anything since it began. *Sad panda***

**But alas, I have had a moment or two to put this together. Just some silly family fluff that I hope you will all enjoy!**

* * *

"Daddy p'ease? P'ease can we do one more house?" Lucy pleaded, tugging imploringly on her father's hand.

Danny smiled indulgently down at his 3 year-old daughter. How could he say no to his little princess? Especially when she was dressed the part tonight, in her voluminous pink dress with a tiny little tiara perched atop her blonde curls. The effect was only somewhat diminished by the warm, fluffy jacket Lindsay had insisted that she wear.

"I don't know, Lucy," he teased, pretending to ponder her request.

"P'incess Lucy," the little girl reminded him solemnly.

"Right. Sorry. _Princess_ Lucy," Danny amended, shooting his wife a knowing wink. "What do you think, Mommy? We got time for one more house before we call it a night?"

Lindsay smiled at her tiny princess. "I think we can manage that," she said.

"Yay!" Lucy cheered, clapping her mittened hands together excitedly and bouncing on the spot. "More candy!"

"Oh God…" Danny moaned as Lucy grabbed her parents by the hands and began to drag them up the sidewalk toward the last house on the block. "I think I've changed my mind. We already got enough candy to last us till Christmas."

"Don't be a spoilsport," Lindsay chided him. "You're the one who got her all wound up about Halloween. Besides, she knows she only gets two pieces tonight and the rest will go in the treat drawer at home. And I'm in charge of the treat drawer."

"So it'll last us till _next_ Halloween then," Danny deadpanned, earning a swat on the backside from his wife. "Alright, alright. One more house. You ready Lu… um, I mean Princess Lucy?"

"I do it by mysewf," Lucy declared, letting go of her parents' hands and starting to walk up the driveway ahead of them. It was clear that the occupants of the house took Halloween very seriously, as their front yard was one of the more elaborately decorated that Danny had seen in a long time. Cotton cobwebs and plastic spiders dangled from every surface and there was a fog machine running beneath the porch, sending an eerie mist cascading across the lawn which was dotted with makeshift gravestones fashioned from papier maché. Sounds of ghosts and ghouls moaning echoed from unseen speakers and the Jack-O-Lantern beside the front door boasted a fang-toothed grin. Danny nodded encouragingly as Lucy hesitated, glancing back over her shoulder to make sure that mom and dad were not too far behind. "You come too?" she asked, her blue eyes wide.

"We're right behind ya, kiddo," Danny said. He had to fight the temptation to run over and scoop her up in his arms as she gazed uncertainly at her surroundings. "You okay, Pumpkin?"

"Uh huh," she replied nervously.

Seeing Lucy's trepidation, Lindsay crouched down in front of her daughter. "It's okay if you're scared, sweetheart. We don't have to go to this house if you don't want to," she said.

Lucy chewed on her lip but shook her head defiantly. "I not afwaid."

"Really?" Lindsay asked. "Wow. What a brave girl you are!" She leaned forward so she could whisper conspiratorially in the little girl's ear. "But you know what I think?"

"What?" Lucy asked.

"I think that maybe Daddy is a little bit afraid," she said, glancing up at Danny who was watching the pair of them warily. She knew he would do anything for Lucy, even put aside his masculinity if it meant making Lucy feel better. "It might be too scary for Daddy. Maybe we should find another house."

"No! I wan' dis one!" Lucy pleaded. "P'ease?"

Lindsay was thoughtful for a moment, but she soon had an idea that she thought might just work. "Well, in that case maybe you could hold Daddy's hand so he doesn't get too scared. Can you do that for Mommy?"

A wide smile broke out across Lucy's face and she nodded her head eagerly. "Yah! Yah, I can!" She launched herself at her father, grabbing tightly to his hand with both of hers and beginning to tow him up the driveway.

"It okay, Daddy. Don't be scay-erd," Lucy said consolingly, giving his fingers a squeeze.

"I'm gonna get you for this," Danny growled at his wife as Lucy dragged him away. Lindsay giggled and gave the pair of them a wave as they approached the porch. Lucy led Danny up the stairs but her bravery waned the closer they got to the front door. From her vantage point at the end of the driveway, Lindsay saw Lucy take a step closer to Danny, hugging his legs tightly for protection.

"It's okay, baby. Daddy's right here," Danny soothed, placing his hand on her head. He reached out and knocked. "Hey! We got a little princess out here looking to do some Trick or Treating," he called out, hoping that whoever was inside would take the hint and not try anything else that might frighten Lucy. The last thing he wanted was for her first Halloween – the first one she'd been old enough to really enjoy – to be marred by nightmares. "Hello? Trick or Treat!"

"Coming!" A voice rang out from behind the door, which swung open to reveal a woman dressed as a gypsy. She smiled warmly at Danny then bent down to Lucy's level. "Why hello there! My goodness, aren't you just the prettiest princess? Happy Halloween!"

Lucy stared wide eyed at the woman, clearly still a little overwhelmed by the decorations that adorned her home. Danny stroked her hair comfortingly. "What do you say, Luce?"

"Happy Ha-wo-ween," Lucy whispered before turning and burying her face in Danny's knees. She raised her arms, a sure indication that she wanted to be picked up and Danny quickly obliged, scooping her into his arms and gently rubbing her back as she burrowed against his chest.

"Sorry," he said with an apologetic grin.

"That's alright," the gypsy woman replied. She gestured to her decked out front yard. "I keep telling my husband that he shouldn't go so overboard with the Halloween stuff; it scares the little ones. I think he forgets what it was like when our own kids were as young as your princess here." She smiled at Lucy and held out her bowl of candy. "Would you like a treat, honey? You can pick any one you like."

Lucy raised her head from its hiding place in Danny's neck and glanced at the contents of the bowl. Before reaching in for a treat, she turned to her father and whispered in his ear.

Danny chuckled and kissed her cheek. "No, baby. You can say it. Go on."

"Twick o' tweat," she mumbled before grabbing a handful of sweets and stuffing them into her sack that was already brimming with loot. "T'ank yoo."

"Lucy… the lady said to take one…" Danny began to chastise, but was quickly cut off by the gypsy who was chuckling with amusement at Lucy's audacity.

"Oh it's fine. We don't expect many more kids tonight," she said. "Now, you make sure you share that candy with your Daddy. He was very brave to come up here with you."

"He so scay-erd," Lucy informed the gypsy. "But I be bwave."

Danny resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She shot a glare over his shoulder at Lindsay who was waiting at the end of the driveway with a wide smile on her face and her phone in her hand. Clearly, she'd taken a few pictures to document the moment. "Yeah. You were super brave, kiddo," he said to Lucy. "Can you say goodbye to the nice lady?"

"Bye-bye," Lucy chirped happily, her fear now all but forgotten now that she had her candy.

"Bye," Danny said, setting Lucy back down on the ground and retaking her little hand in his. "And thank you. Happy Halloween."

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I gots!" Lucy squealed as she ran up the driveway, proudly showing off her bag of candy.

"Wow! Look at all that!" Lindsay said. She straightened up and smiled at Danny as he joined them and they began to make their way back down the sidewalk.

"Daddy was afwaid, but I maked all da scawy fings go away," Lucy informed her mother.

"I bet you did. What a big girl you are, looking after your poor Daddy like that!"

Danny let out a quietly derisive snort. "Just for that, no treat for you when we get home," he muttered to Lindsay. "I ain't putting out for you tonight."

"Mmm… famous last words," Lindsay teased, reaching for his hand and tangling her fingers in with his. "Come on, babe. You know that when Lucy's scared, you're the one that she wants. When she's sick or sad, she wants me. But when there's a big bad monster around, only Super Daddy can chase it away."

Danny grinned at her. "Super Daddy, huh?" he asked, giving her hand a squeeze. "I think I like the sound of that."

"I bet you do," Lindsay giggled. "Now, how about we get Lucy home and into bed, then maybe you can show me your super powers."

* * *

**There you go. Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little snapshot of a Messer Halloween. ;)**

**Please leave a review if you'd be so kind. I do love reading them ever so much!**

**Happy Halloween, everybody. :D**

***rhymes***


End file.
